The present invention discloses a novel process for the preparation of 3-(5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-[1,8]-naphthyridin-2-yl)-propylamine which is a useful intermediate in the synthesis of xcex1v integrin receptor antagonists.
The present invention provides an improved process for the preparation of 3-(5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-[1,8]-naphthyridin-2-yl)-propylamine (I). 
The present invention also provides intermediates useful in the disclosed process.
The synthesis of compound (I) has previously been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,861 (Apr. 11, 2000); U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,341 (Sep. 14, 1999); WO 98/18460; and WO 99/31061. In these prior art references, the naphthyridine ring is constructed by way of a Friedlxc3xa4nder reaction between 2-amino-3-formyl-pyridine and either 5-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)-2-oxo-pentane or 5-(t-butyloxycarbonylamino)-2-oxo-pentane. These methods involve a total of six to eight chemical transformations, several chromatographic purifications, and an overall yield of about 38%.
In the present invention, compound (I) is efficiently produced via a novel regioselective Friedlxc3xa4nder reaction between a xcex2-ketophosphonate and 2-amino-3-formylpyridine in the presence of a base to afford the desired protected [1,8]-naphthyridine intermediate which can be readily converted in two steps into the final product (I).
This invention is concerned with a process for preparing 3-([5,6,7,8]-tetrahydro-[1,8]-naphthyridin-2-yl)-propylamine of structural formula (I) and certain useful intermediates obtained during that process. The process utilizes a novel Friedlxc3xa4nder reaction to provide a protected 3-([1,8]-naphthyridin-2-yl)-propylamine intermediate, followed by partial hydrogenation, and removal of the amine protecting group PG or, alternatively, removal of the amine protecting group PG, then partial hydrogenation.
The novel process and novel intermediates are illustrated in the following embodiment denoted in Scheme 1 below. 
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,861 (Apr. 11, 2000); U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,341 (Sep. 14, 1999); WO 98/18460; and WO 99/31061, compound (I) is a key intermediate in the synthesis of xcex1v integrin receptor antagonists which are useful for inhibiting bone resorption and therefore treating and/or preventing osteoporosis.
The process of the present invention involves the preparation of the compound of structural formula (I): 
comprising the steps of:
(a) producing a compound of structural formula (II): 
xe2x80x83by treating 2-amino-3-formylpyridine with a compound of structural formula (III): 
wherein PG is an amine protecting group and
R is C1-4 alkyl or phenyl-C0-2 alkyl;
in the presence of a base A in an organic solvent B, and isolating the resulting product (II).
The compound of structural formula (III) is produced by treating a protected pyrrolidone of structural formula (IV): 
with a methylphosphonate of structural formula (V): 
in the presence of a base C in an organic solvent D, and isolating the resulting product (III).
Compound (II) is converted into the final product (I) either by initial partial hydrogenation followed by cleavage of the amine protecting group PG (PATH A) or initial cleavage of the protecting group PG followed by partial hydrogenation (PATH B). 
The key step in the process of the present invention is a novel regioselective Friedlander reaction of 2-amino-3-formylpyridine with the xcex2-ketophosphonate Homer-Emmons reagent (III) in an organic solvent B in the presence of a base A to generate the corresponding anion. In one embodiment of the process, an alkali metal hydroxide, such as lithium, sodium, or potassium hydroxide, is used as the base A. However, other bases, such as an alkali metal alkoxide, for example, sodium methoxide, may also be used in the condensation reaction. The reaction is carried out in an organic solvent B, such as methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, methyl t-butyl ether (MTBE), THF, mixtures thereof, or aqueous organic solvent B. In one embodiment, the reaction solvent is methanol or aqueous methanol. In another embodiment, the R group of the xcex2-ketophosphonate III is methyl. However, bulkier R groups, such as ethyl, isopropyl, or benzyl, may also be employed. The Friedlander reaction forms the desired protected naphthyridine intermediate (II) in a regioselective manner which can subsequently be processed into the final product (I) following the two-step sequence of PATH A or PATH B above. The xcex2-ketophosphonate Horner-Emmons reagent (III) is derived by ring opening of appropriately protected pyrrolidone (IV) in an organic solvent D with the anion of the methylphosphonate (V) at a temperature range of about 0xc2x0 C. to -80xc2x0 C. obtained with a base C. In one embodiment of the present process, pyrrolidone is protected as a carbamate derivative, such as benzyl or t-butyl carbamate. Use of such a protecting group provides for its ready cleavage at the final or penultimate step either by treatment with acid in the case of t-butyl carbamate or by hydrogenolysis in the case of benzyl carbamate. In another embodiment of this step of the process, the anion of the methylphosphonate is generated with a base C, such as an alkali metal amide, for example, lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), an alkyl lithium, for example, butyl or hexyl lithium, or an alkali metal hexamethyldisilazide, for example, lithium or potassium hexamethyldisilazide. In another embodiment of the process of the present invention, the organic solvent D is selected from the group consisting of diethyl ether, 1,4-dioxane, 1,2-dimethoxyethane (DME), methyl t-butyl ether (MTBE), diglyme, THF, toluene, dichloromethane, NMP, DMF, DMPU, and mixtures thereof. In yet a further embodiment of the ring-opening reaction, the methylphosphonate is used in an amount of 1.0 to 2.0 molar equivalents of the protected pyrrolidone.
2-Pyrrolidone is protected following standard conditions, such as those described in J Org. Chem., 1983, 48, 2424, for the t-butyloxycarbonyl (Boc) derivative. N-Boc-pyrrolidone (1xe2x80x941) can also be prepared in near quantitative fashion by treating pyrrolidone with one molar equivalent of Boc anhydride neat in the presence of 0.2 mol % of DMAP at room temperature.
Following PATH A, the compound of structural formula (II) is converted into the final product (I) by partial hydrogenation in an organic solvent, such as a lower alkanol, including methanol, ethanol, and isopropanol, THF, MTBE, ethyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, or aqueous organic solvent, in the presence of a noble metal catalyst such as rhodium-on-carbon at or about atmospheric pressure until hydrogen uptake ceases. Other catalysts which can be employed in the hydrogenation reaction include Pd/C, Ru/C, Pd/Al2O3, Pt/C, PtO2, Pt/Al2O3, Raney nickel, Rh/Al2O3, and Ru/Al2O3. The final step is cleagage of the amine protecting group PG. When the amine protecting group is t-butyloxycarbonyl, it may be cleaved by treatment with trifluoroacetic acid, sulfuric acid, HCl in ethyl acetate, HCl in diethyl ether, or HCl in dioxane. Other protecting groups are removed by standard literature conditions, such as those found in T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd Edition (1991).
Following PATH B, the step of cleaving the amine protecting group PG is first carried out and is followed by the step of partial hydrogenation using the conditions described in the previous paragraph.
A further embodiment of this invention comprises the following novel compounds of structural formula (VI) which are intermediates in the present novel process for preparation of compound (I): 
wherein PG is an amine protecting group and R is C1-4 alkyl or phenyl-C0-2 alkyl. In class of this embodiment, PG is t-butyloxycarbonyl or benzyloxycarbonyl and R is methyl.
Representative experimental procedures utilizing the novel process are detailed below. For purposes of illustration, the following Example is directed to the preparation of compound (I), but doing so is not intended to limit the process of the present invention to the specific conditions for making the compound.
Abbreviations: Boc is t-butyloxycarbonyl; CH2Cl2 is dichloromethane; DMAP is 4-dimethylaminopyridine; EtOAc is ethyl acetate; Et3N is triethylamine; K2CO3 is potassium carbonate; LDA is lithium diusopropylamide; MgSO4 is magnesium sulfate; MTBE is methyl t-butyl ether; NMR is nuclear magnetic resonance; Na2CO3 is sodium carbonate; NaHCO3 is sodium hydrogencarbonate; and THF is tetrahydrofuran.